koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 25: Palau
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 24: French Guiana | nextseason = Survivor ORG 26: Bali }} Survivor: Palau, also stylized as Survivor: Palau- Game Changers, is the twenty-fifth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Production The season was announced on August 28th, 2016. Applications opened three weeks later, on September 21st. Twists/Changes *'Game Changers-' A full cast of returnees whose gameplay or elimination influenced the outcome of the game will compete again for the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. The contestants were chosen based on how they changed the game, either positively or negatively. *'Koror ORG Rewind-' In a tribute to the 25th Anniversary Season of Koror ORG, this multi-part twist brings back twists used in previous Koror ORG seasons. These twists will be introduced randomly throughout the game, and can last any amount of time. **'Anarchy-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 19: Belize, for the first episode of the game, the castaways will not be divided into tribes. Instead, they will compete individually in a challenge and at tribal. Later in the game, the tribes will be established. **'Schoolyard Pick-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 1: Russia & Survivor ORG 4: Batangas, the winners of the first immunity challenge picked the three tribes. The captains ranked the remaining players from greatest to least, and using those lists, the producers put together the new tribes, Peleliu, Sonsorol, and Angaur. **'Auxiliary Tribe-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 14: Barbados, an additional tribe will be introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the tribe switch, the tribes will be informed they will be split into four tribes instead of the expected two. **'U.S. Vs World-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 5: Norway, at the first tribe swap, the contestants will go from three tribes to four tribes, two of which consist of US players, and two of which consist of players from around the globe. **'Age Divided Tribes-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 24: French Guiana, at the tribe dissolve, Tribe A consisted of players ranging from 13 to 17 years old, while Tribe B consisted of players ranging from 18 to 24 years old. **'Mutiny-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 17: Ghana, on Day 25, the castaways were offered the chance to mutiny to the other tribe or to remain on their current tribe. If too many players mutinied, only a select few would have their mutiny request accepted via random draw. **'Pre-Merge Auction-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan, on Day 28, the twists continued as the remaining players were each given $500 to bid on various items to help out their games. All the items were covered, and all the items would be kept secret except for the person who won said items. Some of the special items at the auction include: ***'Idol Halves-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 2: Mali, two idol halves will be given out at the auction. It is up to the player to find person with the other idol half other than theirs in order to have a complete hidden immunity idol. This idol will work just like a regular idol. ***'The Dual Idol-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains, at the auction, a special idol with unique powers was up for grabs. This idol was the dual idol, and when it was played, it would not only protect the user, but allow them to vote twice. This would come in handy during the later tribal councils, having a controlling number of votes. **'The Outcasts-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 16: Palawan, on Day 28, a tribe consisting of the last thirteen vote offs was revealed to the newly merged tribe. These players returned to the game and competed for two spots to reenter. The winners would join the merge and be immune at their first tribal council. **'Viewer's Player-' In a tribute to Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands, at the merge phase of the game, a player was named by the viewers to complete various tasks and missions in return for idol fragments. If the player completed three tasks, they would be given an idol. Once the Viewers Player was eliminated, a new VP would be decided by the previously audience campaign vote. Unlike in it's original season, the players were aware of the twist, and had to compete to win the power. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol will be hidden at each camp. An idol will be hidden at the merge tribe camp. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide *Indicates that there was no Koror ORG Rewind during the episode. Voting History Trivia *The season's location was originally going to be used for Survivor ORG 16: Palawan, but was scrapped last minute. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Ichiro" **'Episode 2-' "Marco" **'Episode 3-' "Ayhan" **'Episode 4-' "Ella" **'Episode 5-' "Eva" **'Episode 6-' "Ayhan" **'Episode 7-' "Ella" **'Episode 8-' "Ichiro" **'Episode 9-' "Nairn" **'Episode 10-' "Ella" **'Episode 11-' "Nairn" **'Episode 12-' "Andrew" **'Episode 13-' "Luis" **'Episode 14-' "Zach" *The Koror ORG Rewind had twists from twelve of Koror ORG's twenty-four past seasons included. (As of Episode 14) **The following twists were included in the Koror ORG Rewind. *Indicates that this rewind occurred from an item in the pre-merge auction. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:No Escape Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward